


Silently There

by we_are_all_the_truth



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_are_all_the_truth/pseuds/we_are_all_the_truth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quicky little drabble-thing about Sherlock and John (a sort of AU where Mary doesn't exist).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silently There

Silently There

Sherlock screamed, muffled by the blankets twisted and tangled around him. Images flashed through his head, more a gruesome photo album than a nightmare.   
Sherlock, in a small room, shackled to the grimy ceiling with red, bloody wrists.  
John, at Sherlock’s grave, hiding his tears.  
The images kept coming, night after night, day after day after month. And even though Sherlock knew they were coming, nothing in his over-organized brain could stop them.

 

The Flat, 2 a.m. 

John. John was here.  
Sherlock had woken, raised like the dead from a bed cold with old blood and fresh pain. He had sought out the one thing that would dull the memories, numb them.   
John.  
Sherlock was curled into the curve of John’s shoulders, the crook of his elbow. It was too dark to see John’s face, but for once, Sherlock didn’t care about deductions. All he cared about was the warmth emanating from his friend, the callused hands wrapped around his own, and the warm breath that kept the ever-present chill from taking Sherlock back to locked doors and bloody snow.   
The tears kept falling from his face, but Sherlock didn’t care. The barriers he had against the world, the constant standoffishness, the deductions that kept people from guessing about the man behind the curtain had fallen.   
Everything had fallen, for John.  
Sherlock breathed in deeply, shuddering as the sobs wracked his frame and his lover held him.  
“It’ll be alright.” John spoke quietly, but he didn't have to raise his voice. Sherlock knew that he would be there for the rest of the night, and for every night that followed.   
It didn’t change the fear, but the kiss that fell softly from John’s cracked lips, did.  
And the curve of John’s shoulder, his lap, soothed every last fear away.


End file.
